Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv8
Löschung von Bildern Ok, wie wär's damit? Ich lade das Bild hoch, benutze es auf meiner Benutzerseite und erstelle einen Link von der Diskussionsseite Junos zu meiner Benutzerseite. Ist das erlaubt? Nach den Richtlinien jedenfalls schon. Und warum dürfen keine Bilder 'fremdgehostet' werden? | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 20:17, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Lies die Regeln und lass Ackbar in Ruhe, das ist halt so. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:21, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Fremdgehostete Bilder können ein extremes rechtliches Problem darstellen: Wer garantiert und denn, das das Bild dort nicht evt. druch ein verfassungsfeindliches oder kinderpornograpghisches Bild ersetzt wird. Und wenn das passiert, steht Premia mit einem Bein im Gefänginss. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 08:17, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) Bilder Hallo Admiral Ackbar, ich hab da mal zwei Fragen. Kann ich Nicht-StarWars-Bilder eigentlich auch hochladen? Ich würde nämlich gerne mehrere Babels darüber machen, von was ich sonst noch Fan bin. Die dadurch hochgeladenen Bilder würde ich, wenn möglich, in einer Kategorie "Nicht-StarWars-Fanbilder" o.ä. reinpacken, damit sie niemanden stören, der nicht gerade speziell danach sucht. Im Zuge dessen wollte ich auch noch fragen, sind Bilder von allen Websites erlaubt? Ich habe diese nämlich über Google gesucht. Es sind im übrigen Bilder, die zu 100% jugendfrei sind. Also keine Gewaltverherrlichung, Pornos, Rechtsradikales, etc.. Ich hoffe, du kannst meine Fragen beantworten. PS: Manche Bilder hab ich von kamenrider.wikia.com, dem inoffiziellen Kamen Rider-Wiki (steht so auf der Hauptseite). Schönen Abend noch. Gruß, Der Jedi 18:07, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET). :Grundsätzlich dürfen diese Bilder nur hochgeladen werden, wenn das rechtlich in Ordnung ist, also diese Bilder nicht Urheberrechtlich geschützt sind oder die ausdrückliche Erlaubniss der Urheberrechtsinhabers vorliegt. Anders als bei SW-Bildern können wir uns nämlich hier nicht auf Bildzitate berufen. Und selbst wenn die Bilder legal sind, stellt sich die Frage, ob sie auch wirklich nötig sind, auf gar keinen Fall sollte eine größere Anzahl hochgeladen werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:46, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Danke für die Infos. Ich werde es mir mal überlegen. Es dürften im übrigen 5 - 10 Bilder werden. Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung. Gruß, Der Jedi 12:01, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Nochmal: Bilder, die sich nicht direkt mit dem Thema Star Wars beschäftigen, sind aus lizenzrechtlichen Gründen nur für den Gebrauch in Artikeln erlaubt. Sollten deine nur für die Benutzerseite sein, ist das Hochladen untersagt. 12:38, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Hallo. Danke für die Info. Gut dass ich nochmal nachgefragt hab. Ich werd keine Bilder dieser Art hochladen. Gruß, Der Jedi 18:35, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Fehler Wenn man gesperrt ist dann steht wennn man was ändern will man soll sich an den betreffenden Admin wenden. Doch wie soll man das machen wenn man nicht mal ne Disskusionsseite ändern kann? Ist das Absicht und wenn nein könnte man das ändern? --Commander Cody der 10 08:18, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :So ziemlich alle Admins haben die interne E-Mail-Funktion aktiviert, sofern der gesperrte Nutzer selbst seine E-Mail angegeben hat, kann er dem Admin also einfach eine Mail schickten. Falls nicht, oder wenn auch der Mail-Versandt gesperrt wurde, tut es auch eine Mail an info@jedipedia.de oder man kann einen Admin im IRC-Channel ansprechen, zumindest Ben und Pandora sind dort regelmäßig vertreten. Eine letzte Option wäre noch, die Anfrage als IP zu stellen, notfalls von Computer eines Freundes aus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:53, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Ok, ich dachte das wär ein Plroblem Commander Cody der 10 14:58, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) Gelöschter Part DASS es an "Spielmechanik" etwas nicht zu verstehen gibt scheint wohl so, sonst würde ich nicht fragen, also: Wäre nett, wenn man mir denn jetzt mal helfen und nicht einfach kommentarlos meinen Text löschen würde. Ich halte den gelöschten Part nachwievor für wichtig. Grüße --Lord Aqastus 14:23, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Mal auf die Idess gekommen, die Suchfunktion zu benutzen, bist du nicht, oder? Es gab schon dutzende solche Diskussionen, wo das bereits erklärt wurde: Spielmechanik ist alles das, was aus Gründen der Spielbarkeit in Spielen vorkommt, aber nicht oder nicht zwangsäüfig Kanon ist, wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass man in Spielen mehrere Blastertreffer überleben kann, was so aber nicht richtig ist. Auch alle spieltechnichen Werte wie Lebenspunkte, Schaden oder so was, ist Spielmechanik. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:34, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Pandora hat mir bereits eine gute Antwort geliefert. Aber mal ehrlich: Wäre schön, wenn du 'n bisschen freundlicher wärst. TSCHULDIGUNG, dass ich nicht die Suchfunktion benutzt habe -.- Also, soll der Part jetzt komplett wegfallen, oder wie?! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lord Aqastus (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11. Feb. 2010, 14:39:53) Vorlage Wie wärs, wenn du mir einfach vertraust, wenn ich Änderungen an einer Vorlage durchführe, die ich sogar noch im Sandkasten getestet habe? Es ist wohl selbstverständlich, dass sich der Quelltext geändert hat und dass ich diese hundertfach verwendete Vorlage vom Droiden austauschen lasse. 18:03, 1. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ach, wenn der Text auf den Seiten angepasst wird, ist das natürlich in Ordung. Ich hatte angenommen, die Vorlage sollte aus mit dem bisherigen Quellcode laufen, was sie ja bei Jahren bis 0 NSY auch tat, die Bedienungsanleitung der Vorlage hast du schließlich zumindest zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht geändert. Ein kleiner Edit-Kommentar wäre da sicher hilfreich gewesen, dann hätte das jeder gleich gewusst. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:06, 1. Mär. 2010 (CET) enhanced short-burst running Hallo Admiral, was meinst du damit, das der Titel unbrauchbar ist. Die Technik wird im Buch genauso genannt und in den Richtlinien steht ja "Übersetzt Bezeichnungen aus englischen Quellen nie selbst. Wenn ihr die deutsche Variante nicht kennt, verwendet vorläufig die des Originals." --Dark Lord Clonetrooper Fl'or'ean Fett 18:57, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nun, dass bezieht sich eher auf Eigennamen, wie z.B. Schiffsnamen. Schlichte Begriffe sollten aber übersetzt werden, untewr angabe des Originalnamens als Einzelnachweis. Auserdem finde ich, dass das eh eine Unterart von Macht-Geschwindigkeit ist und daher in den Artikel eingegliedert werden könnte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:05, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich bin das Buch auch grad am Lesen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das eine extra Fähigkeit ist. Das ist ja quasi nur Laufen und Pause machen... Hab das dementsprechend mal in Macht-Geschwindigkeit integriert. Pandora Diskussion 01:27, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Dann geb ich mich halt geschlagen, wenn ihr hier alle anderer Meinung seid. --Dark Lord Clonetrooper Fl'or'ean Fett 11:34, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) Mein erster Edit hier :) Hallo, Ich habe diese Informationen nicht nur in der Wookiepedia gefunden, sondern auch hier. Diese sind mit einer ausreichenden Quelle belegt (The Essential Guide to Alien Species) und daher anscheinend auch richtig. Ich wollte diese daher nur übertragen, weil die bisherigen Angaben ziemlich unlogisch sind. --Aay'han 19:56, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ist ja kein Problem, man muss sich halt erst etwas an die Regeln und Abläufe hier gewöhnen. In der Begrüßung findest du auch Links zu allen wichtigen Seiten. 20:04, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) Anmelden Entschuldigung, dass ich dich jetzt mit einer ziemlich blöden frage störe, aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, wo ich mich bei Jedipedia anmelden muss. Könntest du mir das vielleicht sagen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.240.179.219 (Diskussion) 9. Mär. 2010, 18:53:58) :Ganz oben rechts ist ein blauer Link "anmelden". Falls du ihn nicht findest, kannst du auch gerne diesen Link verwenden. Pandora Diskussion 20:06, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) Archiv Hallo Ackbar^^, ich weiß, dass das erst ab 32 kb erlaubt ist - aber ich hab's ja in das alte reingetan und kein neues erstellt. Ich mach jetzt deine Änderung rückgängig - okay? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 16:08, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) Angriff der Logiklöcher Was soll das? Wieso hast du meine Fragen gelöscht? Ich wollte einige Dinge klargestellt kriegen, die auf die im Artikel kein Bezug genommen wird.--83.78.178.37 23:30, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Es ist ein Film, der soll in erster Linie unterhalten. Auf die unzähligen Inkonsistenzen wird dann nicht immer geachtet. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:42, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) Änderungen Admiral Ackbar, ich habe nun schohn seit einiger zeit beobachtet, wie du durch die JP ziehst und unsinnige Änderungen, wie das löschen von Fragen auf Diskussions seiten, vornimmst. Ich bitte dich, im Höfflichen Ton, dies zu unterlassen, da es meist keinen Trifftigen Grund gibt, dies zu tun. Danke im Voraus möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 23:49, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Jedipedia:Was Jedipedia nicht ist Punkt 5 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 01:34, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::I.A. lösche ich nur Sachen, die nicht hier hergehöhren. Meistens gebe ch in der Zusammenfassung auch den Grund an, warum ich das gelöscht habe. Wenn ich etwas gelöscht haben, was nicht gegen die Richtlinien oder JP:WJNI verstoßen hat, sag mir bitte konkret, was das war. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:45, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) Tyria Sarkin Ackbar, müsste der Artikel dann nicht Tyria Sarkin Trainer lauten? Wie bei Leia. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:24, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Müsste schon, unter anderem daher habe ich das UV rein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:25, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Gut, danke. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:26, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Nicht jede Person nimmt bei der Hochzeit den Namen des Partners an. Nur wenn dieser Name durch Quellen belegt ist, muss das so sein. Pandora Diskussion 17:48, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Wobei natürlich der letzte Name der Artikelname sein sollte, wenn also die Damen eindeutig dieselben sind, sollte der Nachnahme zu dem eindeutig genannten Namen aus dem am spätesten spielenden Werk sein. Pandora Diskussion 18:06, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) Vkahklembem Hey, du hast bei dem Artikel Vkahklembem ein NA gesetzt mit dem Inhalt, dass das nicht so stimmen könne. Ich stell mir jetzt die Frage, was nicht stimmen kann. Der Inhalt? Eine bestimmte Aussage? Das NA ist son bißchen unspezifisch ;) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 18:46, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich glaube schlichtweg, das das Fanon ist, bin mir aber eben nicht 100% sicher. Müsste nochmal im Buch nachschauen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:48, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Rein technisch kanns den geben. Zumindest taucht der im Comic auf, aber ohne Namen. Würd mich interessieren, ob dessen Name im Buch genannt wird^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 18:54, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich habe die Stelle jetzt auch im Buch gefunden, aber da wird auch kein Name genammt, und da der Name keinen einzigen Treffer in der WP oder bei Googel hat, ist das wohl Fanon. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:00, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Schade, schade, ich hätt son schönes Zitat gehabt :D Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 19:26, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) Order 66-Kekse Hallo Admiral Ackbar, ich hab ein paar Order 66-Kekse geschenkt bekommen. Ich hab aber keinen blassen schimmer, für was die sind. Ich weis nur, dass sie was positives sind. Gruß, Der Jedi 10:21, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Siehe Vorlage:Kekse und die zugehöhrige Diskussionsseite. en:Order 66 Cookies erläutert dabei etwas den Hintergrung. Grußn Admiral Ackbar 12:01, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Man dankt für die Info. Schön, das es auch was "leckeres" in der Jedipedia gibt. Gruß, Der Jedi 14:24, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) Versionen Hallo nochmal, als ich heute meine Diskussionsseite aufrief, war da eine Anzeige von zwei Versionen (alt und neu). Was war damit und wieso stelle ich keine Veränderungen fest? Gruß, Der Jedi 10:24, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten könnte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:01, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) Jedipediachat Ich noch mal. Für den Chat, da reicht doch Java, oder? Und installieren / downloaden muss man sich da doch auch nichts mehr, oder? Ich hoffe, du kannst meine Fragen (auch die obigen) beantworten. Viele Grüße, Der Jedi 10:24, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ja, es reicht Java aber es kann dennoch sein das du deine Javaversion auf den aktuellen Stand Updaten musst. Aber selbst mit einer bisschen älteren Javaversion kommt man in den Chat, nur falls es nicht geht würde ich das mal Updaten. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 10:48, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich glaub, die Version vom neuesten Aldirechner müsste reichen. Danke für die Info. Gruß, Der Jedi 14:23, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Trotzdem muss man den Client runterladen. Java allein reicht nicht. Der Client ist in dem Fall quasi ein kleines Programm in Java, was dann auf deinem PC ausgeführt wird, ohne bleibende Veränderungen zu hinterlassen. Pandora Diskussion 15:08, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) SMG Hallo Ackbar, ich habe eine frage an dich, und zwar, hast du lust bei dem artikel SMG mit zu machen. Wäre echt nett. Wenn du lust und zeit hast, trage dich einfach mit ein. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:38, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Hat er nicht, er ist Admin und hat andere Sachen zu tun, als über die Steiner Modding Group zu schreiben. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:42, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::ehm, entschuldige mal, kann er das nicht selbst entscheiden. Ich hab ihn gefragt und nicht dich. OK? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:44, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Zwar würde ich das wirklich gerne selbst sagen, ob ich das will, aber Nahdar Vebb hat leider recht, ich habe im Moment da keine Zeit für und kenne mich mit der Gruppe auch gar nicht aus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:33, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Ist ok nur wenn du das sagts ist das ja von dir und eben nicht von Nahdar dann trotzdem danke möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 12:08, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) WELCOME BACK WELCOME BACK Admiral Ackbar möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 11:55, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) Videos Du hast mir ´ja den Tipp mit dem Urheberrecht der Videos (du weißt schon welche) gegeben. Ich hab dzu noch eine Frage: verletzen die anderen Viedos auf meiner Seite auch das Urheberrecht?--Commander Cody der 10 11:36, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Das Order-66-Video und die Verarsche-Vidos könnten evt. in Ordnug sein, da sie auch anderes Matrial enthalten. Isb die Verarschungs-Vidos könnte man als Parodien rechtfertigen. Die Duelle und der Lego-Kram sind aber wohl bols kopien von Original-Material und insoweit bedenklich. Wenn du präzisere Infos haben willst, solltest du aber lieber einen Juristen fragen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:43, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) Brauche Hilfe Hallo Admiral Ackbar! Ich habe meine Benutzerseite am 27.3.10 geändert, als ich jedoch heute darauf ging war sie anderes (alles ist links gequetscht!). Könnest du, falls du Zeit dafür hättest, mir bei dem Problem helfen. Du darfst selbstverständlich auch gleich das Problem, d. h. meine Seite bearbeiten. Habe mir viel Mühe dabei gegeben sie so einzurichten. Wäre schön wenn du mir helfen könntest. Gruß, CC Keller 17:55, 28. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Das Problem liegt nicht an deiner Seite, sondern wohl an einer Vorlage, denn meine Seite ist auch betroffen, auch in alten Versionen, die früher definitiv funktioniert haben. Ich werde jetzt versuchen rauszufinen, welche Vorlage es ist, vermutlich hängt es mit den Babeln zusammen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:11, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::P.S. Offenbar hat dieser Edit das Problem verursacht. Ich habe ihn mal vorübergehend zurückgesetzt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:29, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank! Gruß, CC Keller 18:56, 28. Mär. 2010 (CET) DC-Serie / Statistik Ich hab n mehr oder weniger großes Problem, und zwr hab ich eben den Artikel DC-Serie erstellt. In meiner Statistik erscheint aber kein neuer Artikel im Artikel-Namensraum, warum? Danke, Grand Army Of The Republic 19:51, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Gute Frage... Irgendwie geht diese Statistik wohl nie so ganz richtig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:19, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::P.S. Mitlerweile ist der Artikel übrigens in deiner Statistik, vermutlich hatte diese sich nur noch nicht aktuallisiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:52, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Bild Ackbar, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, daher sage ich es dir. Ich hab schon ein Ersatzbild hochgeladen, allerdings in png. Dort ist der Hintergrund normal weiß. lg --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:29, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Was hällst du davon, wenn du es dann austauschst und dann den LA stellst, damit keine roten Bildlinks auf Benutzerseiten entstehen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:30, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Naja, ich fummel nicht so gerne an mir nicht gehörende Benutezrseiten rum. Deswegen dachte ich...^.^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:32, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Signatur Hi Ackbar, könntest du hier nochmal deine Signatur (Name) nachtragen, scheinst wohl auf fünf statt vier Tilden gekommen zu sein. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:58, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Ups. Danke. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:00, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Gleich nochmal passiert, und zwar hier. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:36, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Blubb? Mal kurz Zeit? 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:23, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Haste kurz mal Zeit? Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:42, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Nein, ich muss in 10 Minuten aus dem Haus und komme erst spät wieder heim. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:47, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Eilt ja nicht, aber wäre geschickt wenn du wieder da bist mal kurz im Chat vorbeischauen könntest, da das nichts für die Diskussionsseite ist. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:49, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Guden Acki, wenn du kurz Zeit hast, dann wäre es super, wenn du mal kurz ins IRC kommen kannst. Ansonsten ists egal. Gruß, Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 22:32, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Heute dürfte ich den ganzen Tag Zeit haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:30, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) Bitte Hallo Admiral Ackbar, könntest du bitte meine Benutzerseite so sperren, dass nur registrierte Benutzer diese ändern können. Gruß, CC Keller 18:55, 31. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Vielen Dank! Gruß, CC Keller 19:01, 31. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du auch diese Seite auf eine Halbsperrung setzten? Das wäre nett. Gruß Clone Commander Keller 21:06, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Wenn überhaupt, dann höchstens, wenn Juno darum bittet. Da auf der Seite aber bisher kein IP-Vandalismus stattgefunden hat, sehe ich da keinen Grund zum Sperren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:58, 11. Apr. 2010 (CEST) GIMP Hallo Admiral Ackbar! Ich möchte stets gute Bilder zu den, von mir neu erstellten Artikeln hochladen. Doch oft werden diese Bilder von anderen Benutzern erneuert. Diese haben mir auch geschrieben, ich solle mir GIMP herrunterladen, damit die Bilder stimmen. Dies habe ich natürlich beherzigt und auch gemacht. Nun wollte ich dich Fragen, wie man (oder du) die Bilder (vielleicht auch bei GIMP) bearbeitest und was die Größenvorgaben der Jedipedia sind, damit ich auch in Zukunft gute Grafiken zu (hoffentlich) guten Artikeln haben kann. Ich hoffe, dass du mir weiter helfen kannst. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 09:18, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Wie man das bearbeitet weiß ich nicht, ich nehm da Paint, das genügt mir. Die maximale Größe für ein Bild sind 150 000 Bytes, um den Server nicht zu überlasten. Einfach mit Rechtsklick auf das Bild klicken und Eigenschaften wählen, da steht das dann. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:29, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke Nahdar, aber kann man dann auch die Bytes änderen? Und wenn ja wie? Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 09:35, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja, mit verkleinern des Bildes werden die kleiner. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:37, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank! Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 09:41, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich selbst habe kein GIMP oder Fotoshop, ich nehme Paint oder Mircrosoft Office Picture Manager, das reicht für meine Zwecke. Wenn es schwieriger ist, lass ich da die Experten wie Ben oder Pandora ran. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:05, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Das mit der Grösse stimmt nicht ganz. Die vorgeschriebene Grösse (die übrigens auch beim hochladen angezeigt wird) ist 150KB, was wiederum 156000 Byte entspricht. Das schöne an Photoshop und Gimp ist, dass man Bilder auch mit kleinerer Dateigrösse erzeugen kann, ohne die Ausmasse zu ändern. Da du Gimp runtergeladen hast, erklär ich kurz damit, wie das geht. ::::::*Bild in Gimp öffnen ::::::*Datei->Speichern unter (bei Dateityp sollte "nach Endung" stehen, beim Dateinamen dann alle Endungen entfernen und ".jpg" ans Ende schreiben ::::::*Wenn man jetzt auf Speichern klickt, kommt man in den Dialog "als .jpg speichern". Hier gibt es einen Regler "Qualität". Wenn man diesen verkleinert, wird auch die Dateigrösse kleiner. Man kann guten Gewissens bis auf 80 runter gehen, und es sind so gut wie keine Qualitätsverluste sichtbar. Tiefer sollte man jedoch nicht gehen. Jetzt einfach speichern. :::::::*Wenn die Dateigrösse noch zu hoch ist, muss man dann doch die Ausmasse verkleinern. Dazu bietet sich das "Skalieren-Werkzeug" an (shift-t) Hier kann man einfach einen kleineren Wert eingeben, der andere Wert berechnet sich dann automatisch. :::::::*Wenn die Dateigrösse zu klein ist, kann mit der Qualität wieder höher gehen, bis man die 150KB erreicht hat. ::::::Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. Pandora Diskussion 15:23, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Vielen Dank an euch alle! Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 16:26, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Überschriften Wie kann ich, wie soll ich das nennen diese Unterüberschriften machen? Sprich 3.1,3.2 und so weiter ich kapiers irgendwie nicht :(. Danke schonmal im Voraus Boba Fett123 11:39, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST)Boba Fett123 :Durch mehr =. das verwenden von 2 = ergibt die übliche Ebene 2 Überschrift (Ebene 1 mit nur einem = wird nur in Spezialfällen verwendet). Für Unterüberschriften nimmt man dann ja drei, vier oder gar fünf oder sechs = Links und rechts von den Namen. Schau es dir am besten im Quellcode von einem Artikel an. Insgeasmmt können auf die Weise bis zu Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:50, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke dir ich hab es danach auch selber herausgefunden und auch gleich angewendet. Aber trotzdem danke für die schnelle Hilfe. Gruß Boba Fett123 12:20, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST)Boba Fett123 Artikel Löschung Es geht nicht das du meinen artikel gelöscht hast über die 967.Einheit. Er war doch gut!!!!!!!--Darth caedus forever 14:44, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Um ehrlich zu sein, das war er nicht. Grade mal drei Sätze, wo deutlich mekr möglich wäre, auserdem hast du sie unter der falschen Nummer, nämlich 976 satt 967 erstellt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:57, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Einleitung Hi Ackbar, vielleicht wäre es dann besser die Einleitung ein bisschen umzuschreiben. Z.b: Der Todesstern, das einzig bekannte Exemplar der DS-1 Mobile Raumstation, .... Und wieso gehört der Todestsern II nicht dazu? Nur weil ein paar ö Änderungen vorgenommen wurden? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:17, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Der Todessern II ist etwa 6 mal so groß im Durchmesser und hat einen andere Superlaser, insoweit ist das war ganz anderes, vermutlich eine DS-2 Mobile Raumstation. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:20, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ah Gut, danke. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:29, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Wobei das mit dem Namen nur Spekulation ist, damit mir jetzt also keiner auf die Idee kommt, das in den Artikel zu schreiben... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:31, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Nimbus Hm, kaum hat man den Artikel erstellt, schon ist er wieder weg xD Soviel mehr gabs zu diesem Artikel in dem Comic aber nicht. Vllt hätt ich noch auf die Bewaffnung eingehen können, aber ansonsten wird bei Wookie auch nur noch gesagt, dass sie gegen die Klontruppen antraten. Die restlichen Quellen Wookies spielen meines Erachtens nach noch keine oder kaum eine Rolle. Im einen wirds nur erwähnt und Clone Wars Staffel 3 gibts noch nicht auf Deutsch. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:52, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Galaxy at War muss für den Artikel wohl rein. Die haben da einen Eintrag, der sich über zwei Seiten erstreckt. Ein Zweizeiler ist damit auf jeden Fall ein Stub. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:57, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Dann ist das ganze bei WP net sehr gut verarbeitet worden :D Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 19:17, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Vorschlag Wie wäre es denn, wen man auf die einzelnen Lego-Star Wars Modelle mehr eingehen würde? Sprich zu jedem von ihm ein Artikel schreiben würde, könnte da auch den Anfang machen. Doch wollt ich von dir vorher eine Rückmeldung hören, da ich auch nicht wüsste in welche Kategorie ich es zu stecken hätte. Dir Realität und dann??? Freu mich auf deine Amtwort Gruß Boba Fett123 20:50, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, einzelne Modelle kriegen keinen Artikel. Pandora Diskussion 21:31, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok und warum nicht wenn ich fragen darf? Gruß Boba Fett123 18:26, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Das hat überhaupt keinen Mehrwert. Man kann es ja im Hauptartikel erwähnen, wenns was aus Lego dazu gibt. Pandora Diskussion 18:43, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Hätte mich zwar gefreut da ein paar Artikel drüber zu schreiben aber ich wollte extra nachfragen, bevor es im nachhinein Ärger gegeben hätte. Boba Fett123 19:31, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Sternzerstörer Hallo Ackbar! Ich habe da etwas entdeckt und wollte mal deine Meinung dazu hören! Ich war auf der Suche nach Daten über die Sovereign-Klasse und bin dabei auf das hier gestoßen:http://sins.imperial.cc/show.cgi?id=sins&a=view&f=3&t=69. Ich würde gerne mal deine Meinung dazu hören, für mich hört und sieht sich das ganze zwar nach Computerspielen an, aber ich frage mich ob das nicht auch kanonisch sein könnte! Gruß, --Exodianecross 08:54, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist reines FanArt und daher nicht kanonisch (glücklicherweise). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:32, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Soso. Naja, was über die bekannten Sternzerstörer da gezeigt wurde (Victory, Imperium, Exekutor), das hat sich für mich ganz logisch angehört, aber diese gewaltige Monstrosität namens "Ultra" Class Star Destroyer, das war auch für mich etwas zu viel! Das Problem ist, daß viele Sachen über die Sternzerstörer noch nicht kanonisch belegt sind, z.B. Hintergründe über die Allegiance-Klasse, die Sovereign-Klasse, die Frage nach Mannschaft, Jägerbestückung etc. Und leider stößt man dann immer auf das, was du unter dem oberen Link findest! Schade sowas! Gruß, --Exodianecross 12:46, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Im Internet wirst du dazu auch nichts kanonisches finden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:16, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Das stimmt wohl. Aber ich hasse einfach diese Lücken in der Enzyklopädie und versuche die zu füllen, mit richtigen Informationen aus sicherer Quelle! Aber manchmal stößt man auch auf Nonsens wie das unter dem obrigen Link! Gruß, --Exodianecross 13:19, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Wenn diese Artikel Lücken haben, liegt das weniger an den Autoren, welche noch nichts dafür eingetragen haben, als vielmehr an den Quellen, die dazu keine Auskunft geben. Da muss man sich schlichtweg mit abfinden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:44, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Bleibt ja auch nichts anderes übrig! --Exodianecross 16:51, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Einladung |width="150px"| | valign="top" | 3. | 150px |} Lieber Admiral Ackbar, mehrere im IRC sind der Meinung, dass ein dritter Admin im Chat manchmal garnicht schlecht wäre. Würden uns freuen dich ab und zu mal wieder zu sehen! Bild:;-).gif(Die Anleitung hab´ ich nur aus Langeweile gemacht ^^) Grüße von Juno 19:38, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Link Hi Ackbar, kannst du mir bitte kurz helfen? Ich weiß nicht, wie man bei Vandelhelm den korrekten interlink zu wizards of the coast und dem Artikel macht. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:27, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Vielen herzlichen Dank. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:02, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Im Prinzip muss man nur die Vorlage:Wizards verwenden und in der URL alles bis einschließlich "article" weglassen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:04, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Vandalismus-Flut Hi Ackbar, ich habe mal eine Frage: Worin liegt der Unterschied zwischen einer normalen IP, die Vandalismus betreibt, und einem Spambot? Beide sind natürlich total nervig, ich komme gar nicht zum Artikel schreiben, weil ich deren blöde Änderungen rückgängig machen muss. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:38, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ein Spambot ist ein automatisches Programm, das im Internet Spam verteilt. Meistens laufen die über Computer, die nicht richtig abgesichert wurden und daher von Spam-Firmen in so genannte Zomies verwandelt wurden. Da steckte eine ganz profitable Industire dahinter, die meist aus Ländern opperiert, wo das nicht strafbar oder nicht zurückzuverfolgen ist. Normale Spammer hingegen sind Personen, die Spam von Hand irgendwo reinschreiben. Den Unterschied merkt man eigentlich sofort, wenn man sich den Text ansieht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:43, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank für deine ausführliche Antwort. Kann man den gar nichts gegen diese Spambots tun. Zum Beispiel den Stammusern Rechte geben, Vandalen-IPs und Spambots ebenfalls zu löschen. Man hat ja heute gesehen, dass kein Admin da war, was beileibe kein Vorwurf ist, und dann der Admin (in dem Falle Yoda41) dutzende IPs sperren und Artikel löschen musste. Was meinst du, ist so etwas machbar? Mehr Rechte für atmmuser, die immer noch von den Admins kontrolliert werden. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:48, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Wenn Premia eine entsprechendes Update installiert, was bereits geplant ist, sollte der Spam eingeschränkt werden können. Das wird dann entweder dadurch geregelt, dass IPs und neue Benutzer bestimmte Zeichenfolgen nicht in Artikel einfügen können oder beim Hinzufügen eines externen Links einen als Bild dargestellten Text eingeben müssen, wozu Spambot im Allgemeinen nicht in der Lage sind. In der Wikipedia sind diese Maßnahmen breits länger im Einsatz und funktionieren dort so weit ich weiß ganz gut. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:54, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank, dass du dir Zeit für meine Fragen genommen hast,. Es scheint zum Glück, dass es im Monet ruhiger geworden ist. Gruß, Darth Hate 15:56, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Bild2 Hey, Ackbar, ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass du das Bild zurecht geschnitten hast, oder ob es an der Auflösung liegt, jedenfalls wirkt das Bild vom 2. Luftlandefallschirmjäger Offizier in thumbs zusammen gequetscht aus. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:56, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Vermutlich ist noch das alte Bild in deiner Browserchage, drück mal strg+F5. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:59, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::*hust* Hast Recht :D. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:01, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) Meinung Hi Admiral Ackbar! Da ich deine Meinung sehr schätze und du mir bist jetzt auch immer Helfen konntest, möchte ich dich fragen, ob du mir deine Meinung zu dem Abschnitt Felucia auf dieser Seite Diskussion:Wolfpack mitteilen kannst. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 17:25, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST)